


Istanbul (Not Constantinople)

by Kml19



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Crack, Drabble, Just Dance, M/M, Plotless, Swearing, Team Bonding, The Video Game, Wii, not really relationship focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kml19/pseuds/Kml19
Summary: Some team-bounding over Just Dance goes wrongakaNeil and Kevin can't let go of competition, Aaron just wants to prove a point and Andrew just wants to see the world burn.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: My Playlist





	Istanbul (Not Constantinople)

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! another drabble for my playlist, this fic is based on the song Istanbul (Not Constantinople) by They Might Be Giants, in which my nightmares dancing this song on Just dance were my only inspiration. You should check ou the video if you want to imagine what each one of them is dancing

“Why are you standing, the mouse goes in first!” Neil screamed, not really believing he was getting worked up over this.

“Because I am the fucking zebra, you are the mouse!” Kevin screamed back, never really being one to back down from competition.

“I just think that maybe I should be the shark, Aaron is doing a shit job at it.” Andrew intercepted only to see the world burn.

“I AM DOING A SHIT JOB? YOUR BOYFRIEND DOESN’T EVEN KNOW HE IS THE FUCKING MOUSE!” Aaron screamed, almost throwing the Wii remote on Neil with all his gesticulation.

“I just want you to know, that I am really happy you guys accepted our invitation to play Just Dance…” Matt started, saying slowly and raising his hands when the four turned to him. “Really, it’s good that we are doing bounding and stuff, and the last three hours have been incredibly entertaining…” Allison and Dan nodded by his side on the couch, Nicky was too busy watching one of the hundred videos he had taken that night. “But I think it’s time we accept that maybe, all of can’t dance…?” He finished, uncertain.

“NO.” Kevin, Neil, Andrew, and Aaron answered at the same time.

“We are getting the hang of this.” Neil said lamely, knowing that they probably had fought more than danced in the last hours.

“You have been trying to do the easiest dance on this game for the last three hours.” Allison said, feeling more stressed than she had felt in years. “You didn’t let us do a single dance! Even Renee ran away from you guys!”

“Renee just went to get us pizza…” Aaron mumbled, starting to feel embarrassed.

“Yeah, two hours ago! I think she is hiding from you!” Allison said back and when the four opened their mouths to talk again Dan stopped them.

“Look, we are just saying that maybe, you all need a time out, huh? Plus,” She said with a sigh. “If I hear about Istanbul one more time I am going to lose it.”

“No, we are getting the hang of it, really.” Neil begged, he had survived the mafia, the yakuza, Riko, and Kevin’s practice, he wasn’t going to let a stupid game win. “Come on, just one last time?” He said and knew the others wouldn’t be able to resist him.

“Fine.” Allison conceded. “One last time, okay? Then the four of you will let us play too.” Neil jumped a little in celebration and turned back to the screen but before he could select the song again he heard the voice on his left.

“If Aaron can shake his ass right for once.” Andrew mumbled and Neil knew, deep down, that the chaos was the only reason Andrew agreed to play.

“I AM SHAKING MY ASS.” Aaron screamed at his brother and seemed to instantly regret his choice of words so he spoke again before anyone could comment on it. “You are a terrible parrot.” He said like it was the worse curse ever muttered. Andrew scoffed.

“I am a great parrot.” He said and Neil thought he heard a little offense in his voice.

“You two suck.” Kevin said, not letting any of them think they won this discussion. “Aren’t identical twins supposed to be synchronized?”

“Oh, I am sorry, do you want us to start finishing each other sentences and try to get you and Thea together by changing places?” Aaron said, crossing his arms, and Neil was officially lost.

“You watched Parent Trap?” Dan asked, frowning.

“Everyone watched Parent Trap.” He answered, not even turning to her, too busy in a staring contest with Kevin.

“Ew, in this analogy Kevin is your dad.” Allison said making Andrew make a disgusted face.

“Can we just dance?” Neil said, wanting to finally do this.

“I don’t know Neil do you know who you even are in the game?” Kevin asked using his almighty voice that made Neil want to punch him on principle.

“I am the zebra.”

“I AM THE FUCKING ZEBRA!”

“Guys, I am so sorry, the first place was closed and the second had an enormous line and-…” Renee stopped, letting the door close behind her. Aaron was on top of the little table in the middle of the room, screaming at Kevin’s face, Andrew was eating a pint of ice cream while looking at the TV that now had a Wii control on it, and Neil was talking to the phone while pinching the bridge of his nose. Renee looked to the side and saw Matt consoling an in shock Dan while Nick was rolling in laughter and Allison looked at her phone seemingly done with all of this. And somehow, Renee could still hear Istanbul playing on the TV.

“Coach, is no big deal, seriously…” Neil was saying on the phone. “I am sure it won’t be that hard to fix it…uh?....we were bonding, like you asked!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this crack drabble!


End file.
